1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common-mode choke coil.
2. Related Background Art
A known common-mode choke coil of this kind includes first and second coil parts magnetically coupled to each other (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-203737). In the common-mode choke coil described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-203737, a coil conductor constituting the first coil part and a coil conductor constituting the second coil part are located between a pair of magnetic substrates.